When Wrestlemaina turned into a Survivor series
by Scorpina
Summary: The buses have broken down, stranding the WWE superstars. Yet to pass the time, Kane starts a horror story. What if they were locked in the Citrus Dome, with no way out... and being hunted down one... by one
1. Chapter 1

When Wrestlemaina became a Survivor Series.

Chapter 1- The story.

"OH DAMN IT!" screamed Triple H as he kicked the tires of the bus, it was a strange coincidence, and all WWE buses broke down at the same time. The superstars of Raw, Smackdown and ECW were stranded.

"Well this sucks!" growled Cena. Looking about it was a wooded area, near an abandoned camp. Decided they had no other choice, the superstars set up camp for the night. All cell phones appeared to be down and Vince decided to go on ahead to seek a signal.

They started a fire, some of the superstars had stashed food in their pockets, shared among the others they sat in silence. "How about ghost stories?" Orton asked aloud.

What the hell, the mood was fitting. Randy started it off. "Once there were two people on make out point"

"The hook on the car" called out Kane in an uninterested tone.

Orton was rather annoyed as John Cena tried. "It all started late one night…"

"Man in the attic"

"HEY! Who's telling the story here Kane?" Randy demanded.

"Well if you didn't make them so obvious!" the big red monster snapped back, however a smile contorted on his face. "I got a good one…"

"Oh yeah, the man who 'starred' in his own 'horror movie'" Randy sneered. "You can't scare us even if we were petrified half to death!"

"That made no sense" Triple H muttered. Everyone then turned to the Undertaker who remained silent. There was an evil smile on his face as well.

"Kane can scare the crap out of you… since he heard all the worst tales when he was five" The Deadman grinned. "I told them all to him"

Kane then smiled. "Who here is brave enough to listen?" he asked as he inched closer and closer to the fire. The look on his face became haunting, one the superstars weren't sure if it was a good thing as of yet. Kane got up and approached the fire. He held a pouch in his hand, taking a fist full of the dry stuff he threw it into the flame, setting a large puff of smoke upwards into the sky.

"Let's begin shall we? It all started at Wrestlemaina…"

"Whoa, wait, how the hell is that scary?" Edge demanded.

"Yeah, Wrestlemaina!" protested Morrison. "You see, this is why we don't listen..."

"SHUT UP!" Taker hissed. He nodded his head back to Kane.

"This is different, imagine if you will you enter the arena… let's use the citrus dome in this one… and everything was off, tinted windows, the doors locking on the inside rather than the outside… and you only had a certain amount of time to get out…" Kane paused when he realized every pair of eyes was staring at him, he threw more of the flaming sand into the fire to startle everyone. Making them jump. "Now then… who wants me to continue?"

Snacks were pulled out, as everyone sat comfortable around the fire. Kane started his tale of horror. How Wrestlemaina turned into a Survivor series!


	2. Chapter 2 The Story begins

Chapter 2- The story begins

It was the day of Wrestlemaina at the citrus bowl, superstars looked forwards to this day as much as a child on Christmas morning. Yet strange things were afoot, and it was instantly noticed by one Chris Jericho.

Jericho just happened to have returned to the WWE, he was approaching the citrus bowl with Edge when he noticed it; all about the windows were tints. They weren't there yesterday. "That's strange, did Taker develop a sudden allergy to the sun?" Edge said with a smirk.

"No, it's probably there to block the full ray of sunlight coming off your teeth Edge" Jericho instantly quipped back, the two Canadian men were suspicious, yet went in anyways to get to their locker room. The moment they walked through the doors however did they hear an odd clicking. Jericho turned to push open the doors when he realized… they were locked. "How can they lock from the outside?" he asked.

"I don't know we need some damn light in here!" Edge muttered as he searched for his locker room.

Chris Jericho however was worried, it didn't feel right to him that the doors locked in such a way, and the tinted windows creeped him out.

Searching about the locker room, he found Dave Batista working out. He saw Jericho and waved before stopping on the treadmill. "Chris! Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Jericho wasn't one to turn down an ear so he nodded. Batista approached him and looked rather worried. "Did… Vince issue a locking ban on us? No one can leave" he explained.

"Hell if I know, I just got here… Not to mention, I haven't seen some of the guys as of late. I wonder what's going on?" he asked.

Dave didn't know, he just felt something was afoot as did Chris. But Jericho knew who to talk to, the one man everyone always turned to when guidance was needed. The Undertaker!

Both men began to look for the Deadman when they noticed the lights flickering off. Some were already off to begin with, yet who the hell is darkening the arena. "I'm all for saving energy, but his is getting ridiculous!" muttered Jericho.

"It's been like this all day today, lights will suddenly turn off. Not to mention all the Divas are gone!" he explained.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"All the girls came early today to practice and to warm up, I saw them all earlier since then… it's like they all vanished!"

"Odd, very odd" Jericho whispered. It only made Chris want to quicken his pace, he had to find the Undertaker and get some veteran insight on this. Perhaps he knew what happened to the girls. Yet neither Dave nor Jericho knew what was about to hit them…


	3. Chapter 3 Requiem of a Deadman

Chapter 3- Requiem of a Deadman.

Taker sat alone in his locker room for a good hour, he couldn't help but think… his streak is on the line tonight as well… the fact that it's been well over 17 years he had been in the business. 17 years on the road, battered and bruised, his blood had spilt in every city of this country and others. He wasn't getting any younger, yet… he didn't feel accomplished. "There so much to do and little time to do it in" he said to himself. "God, I wish I had more time"

"More time for what?"

Snapping out of his trance, Taker saw Kane standing before him with his gear in hand. "You've been really thinking a lot as of late bro, something on your mind?"

"Since when the hell did you call me bro?" Taker demanded. "And yeah, I got a lot on my mind, a man can think can't he?"

"Of course, never said you couldn't, I've been there you know" Kane said as he began to put his bag down. He was just placing his stuff in the locker when a chill hit him. "I got this creepy feeling"

"Creepy how?" asked Taker.

"Well, I saw the girls here earlier, since then… they vanished. Haven't seen them since, nor have I see Morrison, Santino or Carlito. It's like they vanished"

"Probably went out to get something to eat"

"Take, all the doors are locked, none of us can get out"

"What? Since when?"

"Since this morning, I tried leaving earlier but couldn't get the door to open. Security ignored me… come to think of it. I walked by those guys and they haven't even moved since I last saw them… that was three hours ago"

Taker grew curious to the sight and asked Kane to show him. Walking to the back exit doors, Kane pointed out the two security guards. "HEY! What's with the doors?" he called. No answer. It pissed the Deadman off when he spoke and no one listened. He took hold of one of their shoulders and forced them around. "I am… Oh Shit!"

The guard fell to the ground. Kane gasped and looked away in utter horror, his neck was torn out, and the body was supported by a steel rod up though its neck… the other guard was the same. "My God" Kane whispered finally able to regain his breath.

"How the hell couldn't you notice a dead body?" Taker demanded of him. Yet he paused when he noticed something odd. "Kane… if they're dead… shouldn't there be blood?"

Gathering himself, Kane stared at the ground and the steel rod that supported the body… not a tickle of blood came from either one or the other corpse. "How can that be possible…" Kane was about to ask… until a horrified scream came down the hallway.

The brothers rushed to the scene of the scream when they saw her. Stephanie McMahon stood petrified, lying in her locker room were the bodies of the Divas, Santino and a half alive Carlito. Morrison sat in the corner, white as a ghost yet still breathed. "Oh God… Oh God" he muttered.

"John, John!" Taker called, he got him and Carlito out of the room, neither man could speak as Taker asked them what the hell happened. The divas were just as security was, their necks torn yet whoever was doing this went a step farther. The women were mutilated. Their skin was torn… as not a drop of blood came from the wounds. Kane then saw Stephanie lose her balance; he caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Stephanie? Are you ok?" Kane asked.

"What the hell is going on!" yelled Triple H, he rushed to Kane side. Just out of the corner of his eyes he caught them… lying in the locker room, the divas that had been killed. "Oh my God… Oh my God! We got to call for help! We need the police!" Hunter quickly pulled out his cellphone and tried to get a signal… nothing. "I don't understand… I could always get a signal here…"

The power began to flicker. Morrison grabbed hold of Kane's arm for deal life. "RUN!" He demanded.

Not knowing what to think, Taker picked up Carlito, Kane got Morrison as Triple H carried his wife to a safer location. The power was going out everywhere. "HEY!" called the Miz.

Everyone turned to face him, "Miz! Stay out of the shadows! Stay out of the shadows!" pleaded Morrison.

The hallway behind the Miz tuned to black. "What's the big deal… Why…" he was hit from behind and crashed to the ground. Something took hold of Miz as he was dragged into the darkness. "OH GOD! HELP ME!" He screamed, Kane let go of Morrison as he reached for Miz's arm. "Don't let go please Kane don't let go! AAAHHH! IT'S GOT MY LEG! IT'S TEARING INTO MY LEG!"

Kane pulled with all of his strength, trying to get Miz out of harms way, he saw the blood on his pant legs now… and the hands that took hold. Whoever was doing this from the darkness is stronger than Kane. The person kept pulling and pulling until the sweat on Miz's hands made Kane lose his grip. "MIZ! FIGHT BACK!" Kane screamed at him.

Miz only let out another horrifying shriek, the hands had moved up on his body, digging their demonic fingers into his flesh. "Kane let go! Let go man!" Morrison yelled.

"YOU BASTARD!" Miz screamed. Kane lost his grip as Miz was slowly dragged into the shadows…


	4. Chapter 4 Stay in the light

Chapter 4- Stay in the light.

Jericho and Edge had looked all over for Taker and found him no where, but the screams they were hearing startled them greatly. Their minds weren't set at easy any more when the lights flickered and turned off, something was defiantly off. Batista came from behind on the two men, thinking it was funny to startle them. Yet Jericho caught him before he could do that. "Dave, there's a time and place to scare the crap out of someone… now isn't it" Chris stated.

As the hallway darkens, Chris just caught a glimpse of Snitsky walking the halls before it turned dark. "Hey… Who the hell are you?" Snitsky demanded… then the scream followed. "OH GOD! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Dave was about to run in, yet Edge held him back the moment he heard the sound of flesh being torn… a luscious bite followed… something was there beyond their ability to understand. Jericho went to the fire emergence kit and shattered it taking the ax out. "What the hell are you using that for?" demanded Dave.

"For whatever is in the shadows…" a sickening thud broke his train of thoughts. Snitsky's body came flying from the shadows… his neck torn open… "Oh God… Gene" Chris muttered.

Batista threw up in utter disgust as did Edge. Jericho barely managed to resist the urge. "It's… like a beast… tore into his neck!"

"His blood is gone… It… it can't be… can it?" whispered Dave.

Looking to the shadows, the noticed crimson eyes beginning to stare back at them, the lights were starting to fade. "RUN!" Screamed Edge as the three rushed down the hallways.

Jericho was wondering how this could have happened! Why is it happening? Of all places… of all creatures… But the thought soon left him; he began to worry about his wife… his children… He knew he HAS to survive, by any means he must live! The lights began to shut off as the arena grew darker and darker. They soon found themselves at a cross road, which hallway to go? "To the ring!" called Jericho. "There's sunlight!"

Not willing to argue, the three men rushed to the ring… they weren't alone. Standing in the sunlight was CM Punk, Matt Hardy, MVP, Randy Orton and Hardcore Holly waited. They were soon joined by Kane, Taker, Morrison, Carlito, Triple H and Stephanie. "Guys! Oh thank God!" cried Stephanie.

Hunter eased her into the sunlight as he sat her in the chair to rest. She was six months and he wasn't about to let anything happen to his wife. "What the Hell is going on!" demanded Hardcore Holly. "I walk in and I found my tag partner dead!"

"Nearly everyone is dead" snapped back MVP. "Mark Henry, Big Daddy V. Hell Khali was even brought down! What the hell is going on?"

"Vampires" said Chris Jericho.

"WHAT! Are you shitting me!" questioned Punk. "Vampires?" he asked with a bit of a smirk.

"No joke" hissed the Undertaker. "Everyone is drained of their blood, they are killing anyone and anything… but the question remains is why the hell have we been spared so far?" he asked. Every face was filled with fright, they all knew that there was a reason they weren't dead yet. They have all come in some sort of contact with the demons in the shadows. But… why weren't they killed.

"They want us…" Morrison managed to say, his teeth began to chatter as a chill went through his body, he kept sitting in the light shadows of the arena, for he didn't want to be in the sun. Taker took off his jacket and placed it around Morrison's shoulders. He then noticed the bite marks on his neck.

"John… what did they do?" he asked gently.

Gathering his courage John spoke of what happened in the locker room. "The… the girls were rounded up, saying… it was… for costume… for tonight… Santino… Santino, Carlito and I… we… we were going to peek… you know?" he asked with a small smile. "B…b…but the room went dark… We…we busted in to see what happened. Santino… he screamed… he screamed… we couldn't help him."

Morrison paused as he stared at Carlito. "He… nearly got out…. But… was dragged back in. I was thrown… into the night… they… they said 'what a handsome boy… a useful boy… Only the beautiful survive…' She bit me…"

"She?" questioned Kane. "Are we dealing with vampire vixens?"

"Yes" Morrison whispered. "I fought back after they bit me… they… they spared Carlito…. And me… but… killed everyone else" tears flowed down John's face as he tried to make sense of the whole thing. "What the hell is going on?"

Taker looked to everyone, his face solemn as it always has been… yet deep inside he felt none of them would come out of it alive. He was more concerned for Stephanie… Due in a few months, he had little doubt the creatures would target her first… just to get a rise out of Triple H and make him do something stupid.

"We stay in the light, but we need a plan of attack" Taker announced.

"Attack? You want to fight these things!" demanded MVP.

"Porter… All the doors are locked, every window tinted to block sunlight, and the sun isn't going to stay out forever. We either do something or die trying… or we die later!" snapped back Matt Hardy. "Whatever your plan is Taker, I'm with you" Matt announced.

Taker looked for support among the guys, all nodded their heads until he turned to Kane. "You know my answer. As always" Kane smirked, yet the smile quickly vanished. Morrison began to scream as he saw his hands.

"AAHHH!" every eye turned to him… his fingernails grew out, they were clawed as fangs began to emerge. What little sunlight was out started to burn his flesh. He screamed and ran to back into the arena.

"MORRISON!" Taker screamed, yet he wasn't coming back… John Morrison was one of them now. "Damn"

"So… what now?" Punk asked.

"We arm ourselves with anything… and everything. Boys, get ready for hell"


	5. Chapter 5 The Confrontation

Chapter 5- The confrontation

Triple H reached under the wrestling ring and found his trusted sledgehammer as always, however there was nothing else of use under there for everyone else. Taker took the steel chairs and contorted them so sharp edges would stick out, Batista followed suit. "We need to go with the idea that these things… don't have the same weaknesses as we thought. But sunlight is a definite" Taker announced to them.

"Is… is it ok that I stay behind?" Triple H asked.

"You pussy" growled Orton.

"Watch your mouth Orton!" Kane growled to him. "You want to be sure Stephanie is safe, we understand Hunter, if I were in your shoes, I would be doing the same"

Taker nodded in agreement. "She can't run, not in her condition, not to mention it makes her a target. You stay Hunter. Hardy, with Triple H, same with you Punk"

"Why do they get to stay?" demanded MVP.

"Because… I said so!" Taker snapped back. They were about to move out, when Taker noticed the eyes staring right at them. Those glowing, crimson eyes…

"Not so fast, guys, remain calm… stay in the sunlight" Taker whispered as they slowly confronted the demon before them. They met half way up the ramp "Who the hell are you, and what do you want!" The Deadman demanded.

A body was thrown before them. Shawn Michaels. "SHAWN!" Hunter cried. "You BITCH!" he shouted towards the shadows.

The figure became more visible. "Indeed, now then, I see you have survived so far. Very good" cooed the vixen.

"What do you want of us?" Kane demanded lowly.

She began to get bold and stepped closer and closer, yet dared not touch the sunlight. "We seek a meal… we also seek a leader" she said in a sexually cool voice. "There's a reason why we spared you men so far. You have peeked great interest. The beautiful always live the longest in our ranks" she said.

"Then why the hell did you spare Kane?" questioned Randy Orton.

Kane was quick to punch in him the arm. Yet the Vixen did give a reason. "Beauty isn't just the only think we seek in a leader. Age and wisdom are just as important. Compared to the likes of you… Randy… His age is granting him life right now. Just like his brother… We have been very interested in the likes of you Undertaker. Beauty and wisdom all in one" she cooed to him.

"What the hell does she find beautiful about a receding hairline?" Batista questioned.

"There is another factor working for you… your ability…" she paused as her eyes came upon Stephanie. She grinned evilly, revealing all of her fangs! Every tooth was sharp and dripped with blood. "The ability to reproduce!"

Every man froze, the moment they saw the look on her face and the fangs in her mouth did they shutter. "No offence, if I were to do you. You need a bag over your head and a muzzle!" announced Orton.

Her look changed to that of a sinister glare to Randy. "Make no mistake, despite your qualities… we will destroy you should you insult us!" she roared. "Question you must ask yourselves now… do you fight a battle, you know you will lose? Or… Do you accept our gift of immortal life? Live as gods among the mortals; grant us powerful and beautiful children… forever"

"Not much in the options department is there?" Kane muttered lowly to Matt.

"You have until the sun sets. In the mean time, you are free to walk back into your hallways, gather food and your dead if you wish… just be warned…" she said before receding once more into the shadows.

"Be warned? Be warned of what?" asked Hardcore Holly.

"I don't like the look of this, not the least bit. But we can't battle without energy… we will need to get food" Taker muttered. Little choice was left, they had to gather supplies and possibly see if anyone was still alive back there. Taker made two groups to go in. Taker, Orton, Jericho and Batista were one. Kane, Edge, MVP and Holly were another.

"We'll get the food" announced Kane.

"We'll look for others and possible supplies" said Taker. The two groups split up, armed with what they could find they went into the hallways that were now lit once more. The two groups went their separate ways as they prepared for what could come out of this risky trip to the locker room.


	6. Chapter 6 Survivors?

Chapter 6- Survivors?

Taker kept focus, he had to, for the sake of everyone who looked up to him… it wasn't easy. There's a new set of rules out there, and a danger not even he was willing to believe existed, yet it was there… it all was there. "Taker? Where are we going?" asked Orton.

"Like I said, getting supplies, check the halls for the fire axes ok? Jericho, bust down that soda machine. Batista… stay with them"

"Where are you going?" Dave asked.

"I'm going to look for survivors, if there are any" Taker made his way down the hall with the torn chair, looking about he even cringed at the sight of the corpses and limb that littered the way, one was a blood trail that the Miz created when he was dragged into the darkness, his body now slumped against the wall, petrified eyes were forever open as his mouth slacked to the side. "Too young" Taker muttered as he gently closed the eyes of the young wrestler and laid him down on the ground with more respect and dignity than the vampires. He continued onward though.

Blood smeared on the walls where some of the superstars were held against and killed. Those that fought met a grizzlier end than the ones who just perished from the surprise attack. A noise caught the Undertaker's attention, a weak one… someone was still alive! Cautiously, Taker approached the sound. "Anyone there? It's me, Taker!" he called.

The noises grew louder and louder, until suddenly a door burst open. Mr. Kennedy fell out through the door and onto the ground. "Oh God… Oh God" he cried to Taker, the Green Bay native could hardly contain himself as he embraced the Undertaker. "Thank God you found me!"

"Ken, what happened?" Taker asked of him.

He tried to remember, but he couldn't bring himself to words. "I… I just know something is here… it's killing everyone! Everything!" he said. "We got to get out of here!"

"We can't, every door is locked and we have no way of getting to them, no doubt they got them blocked and protected somehow" Taker stared at Mr. Kennedy for a moment, sensing something wrong with him.

"What? Are they back?" Kennedy asked in a worried tone, he kept over looking his shoulder to be sure as he spun about nervously.

"No, best you say with us Ken. Stick close" Taker ordered. Mr. Kennedy nodded in agreement as they made their way back to the others.

Meanwhile.

"Food, food, where the hell do they keep the food here?" Holly growled.

"Concession stand, duh" snapped back Edge. "But they lock everything up, how are we going to…" Edge paused when he noticed the locks and gates on the concession stands had been torn off, the metal shambles lay about the ground as Kane turned to the two men.

"It seems our captors aren't ones to let us go hungry" Kane said aloud. Grabbing the serving trays and supply carts they gathered up on the food, bottled water and even sharp knives, one could never know when they would come in handy. They had just finished loading the cart when Kane heard and awful moaning sound. "Damn it if they brought zombies I am going to be super pissed!" he growled as he armed himself with one of the knives. He approached the sound and was prepared to strike. Someone screamed right at him.

"It's me! JOHN CENA!" he screamed.

"Cena… what the hell man!" Kane demanded as he helped him from the ground.

John held his right arm painfully. "What's going on, one moment… I'm working out, next… I get knocked unconscious" he asked.

"Where did you get knocked out?" Edge questioned. "For that matter, how can you still be alive after what's been happening?"

"Alive? Happening? What are you talking about?"

"We're being attacked by vampires" Kane told Cena.

"Vampires? What the hell are you guys smoking! Vampires!" he laughed. Just then Edge pointed to something along the ground, slowly Cena turned and gasped in shock, it was Maria's arm. "Oh God… Shit…" he whispered.

Kane nodded to John. "So watch yourself. We need to watch each other's backs…" In a sudden movement Kane turned and socked Cena right in the jaw, sending him flying into the wall.

"What the fuck!" Holly demanded.

"Wait…" Kane insisted. John got up with no hesitation; he saw the look in Cena's eyes change to a demonic red.

"What the hell Kane? You are going to treat me like that!"

"Cena… You're dead" Kane stated bluntly. "I hit you full force that should have broken your jaw… you're standing before me with blood red eyes and blood on your teeth… You've killed haven't you?"

John's playful smile emerged. "Perhaps… not going to lie and say I didn't like it" he grinned. "You ought to join us Kane, it's a hell of a lot of fun! The champ is now and always will be here!"

"I'm getting out of here! I'm getting out!" freaked MVP as he ran from the group.

"PORTER!" Kane screamed, but he was gone… just as he turned down a hallway did he hear the scream… MVP was caught… "Damn it" Kane whispered lowly. He turned to be sure Edge and Holly didn't do the same. Luckily they remained. None could believe what happened to John Cena.

"Oh God" Edge whispered. "John…"

"The real John is dead Edge! Don't forget it! Holly, get him out of here, I got Cena…"

"Are you out of your fucking mind!"

Kane gave Hardcore Holly one of his twisted little smiles "Perhaps… NOW GO!" Kane ordered. Holly took the cart of food and got Edge out of there, leaving Kane to face the vampire Cena alone. "John… if you're still in there… help us!" Kane pleaded.

"Help you?" John whispered, his old self seemed to have emerged from the vampire exterior "I will… I'll help you become immortal… like me… forever young Kane… LOOK AT ME! I'M FOREVER YOUNG!" He announced proudly.

"I want to grow my hair back sometime soon; I am not going to be stranded as a vampire for the rest of my life!"

"You really should try it thought…" Turning around, Kane saw John Morrison with a fanged grin. Blood had drenched his face and his fake fur coat. "I'm already enjoying it, and the sex is better!"

"Tell me this, if you're dead, how do you get it up?" Kane growled. Neither man liked his question. They bared their fangs and prepared to attack. Kane grabbed the metal sidings to block their hands from taking hold of him, but it only lasted after one attack, they were stronger than they looked and Kane had a distance to get to the ring and into the sunlight. He didn't want to hurt Morrison or Cena, but by the looks of things, those two were dead… and if he didn't do something soon, he would be as well!


	7. Chapter 7 The clash of former friends

Chapter 7- The clash of former friends.

SMACK

Kane had just hit Cena over the head with the metal gate, yet at the same time, cut his hand. The snarls of Morrison and John only grew louder and hungrier. "Smell that Cena… he's good enough to eat! His blood is untainted!"

"I know, nothing wrong with it Morrison…" The two sounded hungry and were preparing to strike again. That was until something came crashing through! Hardcore Holly returned as he rammed a forklift into the two vampires, leaping off in time before it crashed into the wall.

"Shit, Holly!" Kane yelled.

"You said so yourself! John Cena and Morrison are dead! Get your red ass going!" Hardcore ordered. It wasn't long before Cena and Morrison had friends. Paul London and Brian Kendrick emerged from the shadows, hissing with hunger and baring their fangs. "Damn it and I called them ankle biters for all the wrong reasons!"

"Move Holly!" Kane screamed as they began to rush down the hallway. Kane grabbed hold of the metal mesh to be on the safe side, good thing he did too. Cena leaped at the two men and nearly pounced on them until Kane turned to sharp end of the steel towards the former friend… John impaled himself onto it, yet Kane knew his horror movies. It wasn't going to stop Cena. "We're almost there Holly!" Kane called as they rushed to the entrance ramp. Yet it was blocked… the entrance was blocked with bodies!

"Those bitches set us up!"

"Yeah… and we were dumb enough to trust them…"

Elsewhere

"I think we need to go this way" Kennedy said as he pointed down the hall.

Taker stared at him with a snarl. "We know where the ring is, Jericho marked the way on the wall with the ax. We're going back to the ring!"

"What of the others!"

"Others?" questioned Batista.

"There are others that survived, I know there are! I saw John, Kendrick and London! They made it!" Kennedy explained. "Please, we have to get the others!"

Taker smelt a rat. "I heard Morrison too" he said, he was quick to give a glare to Jericho, Orton and Dave. The three men nodded.

"Same, how could a pretty boy like that have made it?" Jericho asked as he went along with Taker's story.

Kennedy nodded in agreement. "I saw him too, we have to save him! We have to save the others"

Taker quickly grabbed Jericho's ax and pinned Kennedy to the wall though his gut. The swift motion and sudden brutality of the Deadman stunned the three men. "What the fuck!" yelled Batista, he was about to question Taker's state of mind until he saw the Look in Kennedy's eyes… Crimson red.

"How did you…" Kennedy demanded as the blood oozed from his lip.

"Morrison was already turned" Taker hissed as he pulled the ax out of Kennedy. "And you would have been dead by now… I don't miss" Passing the bloodied ax back to Jericho they decided to retreat back to the ring… that was until the hisses were heard. Turing around, Taker saw them from the corner of his eye. The Edgeheads had emerged from the shadows… chomping at the bit.

"Ryder… Hawkins?" questioned Batista.

"You have no idea what you're missing" hissed Ryder.

"Immortality is great!" announced Hawkins.

Jericho held onto the bloody ax, Dave had one in his possession as well. Orton looked scared shitless. "You boys don't want to end up like Kennedy there do you?" Taker demanded of them.

The Edgeheads turned their attention to Kennedy, what shocked Taker next was something he didn't expect. The two went into a feeding frenzy! They fed from their own kind! "RUN NOW!" Taker ordered as they quickly rushed back to the ring.

They saw Kane and Holly fighting for their lives against Cena, London, Kendrick and Morrison. Kane had been bloodied badly and Holly was getting tired. The four men rushed to assist Kane and Holly; they tried to tell them to get to the ring until they realized the main entrance was blocked with bodies. "Damn it!" Taker cursed upon realizing the set up. But an idea soon came, he took the ax from Dave and went after Morrison, he just needs to cut him once… Yet then he realized Cena was already wounded.

'Why the hell are they not going after John?' Taker thought, yet he quickly put his plan in motion, he just missed Morrison, yet nailed London. The vampires froze as London bled, forcing a feeding frenzying once more.

"My God" Muttered Kane.

"MOVE!" Taker ordered as they got to the ring through the other ramp entrance. They rushed into the sunlight just as they finished off London… They were safe for now.

"My God, Kane, come over here man, your hand's a mess" called Matt as he pulled a first aid kit from under the ring. He began to bandage up Kane when Carlito began to make a sudden noise. He was moaning painfully, Taker went to investigate until he saw it… his teeth turning to fangs!

"Goddamn it" he hissed. Taker dragged Carlito into the direct sunlight and left him there.

"Taker…" Batista was about to protest, yet the moment he watched Carlito's body go aflame he knew then and there why he did it. "Damn it"

"One less mouth we have to worry about biting us…"

"Carlito wasn't bitten though" said Punk. "I checked his wounds, not a bite mark on him…" he then paused as he stared to Kane.

"What?"

"You weren't bitten were you?" Matt asked.

"No, I cut my hand on the metal mesh from the food stands. Why?" he asked.

Uncertain looks began to appear on Kane's peer's faces, looks of anger, fear… and perhaps… betrayal.


	8. Chapter 8 An Enemy?

Chapter 8- A enemy?

The looks only intensified at Kane as time passed, his wound still bloodied, and yet no one was set at ease. "Why the hell are you all staring at Kane for? He risked his ass to save Edge and I!" Hardcore Holly announced. "He isn't a Goddamn vampire!"

"Is that what's going on? You think I'm turning into one of them! HOW! I WASN'T BITTEN!" he demanded of everyone who questioned him.

"No, you weren't, but neither was Carlito… he was scratched at most… But a scratch cannot change one into a vampire… can it?" asked Jericho.

"Not unless the vampire's blood unleashes an airborne virus" muttered Triple H as he tried to get a signal again for his cell phone, nothing still.

"I'm not a vampire!" Kane protested. "Why the hell would I let them do that to me huh?"

"No one saying you are… right?" Taker demanded as he turned to everyone still living. They didn't answer him; doubt still lingered in their hearts and minds. Stephanie however was brave enough to sit next to Kane.

She leaned in closer and closer to him. "Besides Hunter and Taker… You would be the one that I know who would protect others to the bitter end. I believe you Kane" she whispered.

Kane smiled to her and nodded. He undid the bandages to check his wound; he needed to redress them often. The cuts were deep enough for stitches… yet he began to notice some of the nicks were starting to vanish.

Hisses were heard from behind the curtain, the superstars that had since been transformed were calling out to them. "Come on back boys, it will be just like old times!" came the voice of a demonic John Cena.

"Yes, like old times, there are a lot of girls here, plenty of sex!" claimed Morrison.

"Some are just DYING to meet you!" called Ryder. "Join us Edge! They already have plans for a live sex celebration!"

"Oh God" Edge muttered. "What are we going to do, we're trapped we got at least 6 hours until the sun sets, no one else is coming in here, no phone… we're dead aren't we?"

Matt went over and gave Edge a firm slap across the face. "Shut the hell up!"

"No need for the bitch slapping Hardy" Taker called. "Edge… Edge isn't too far off"

"Taker…"

"I can't lead you out of this… I can't, this is beyond… WAY beyond my abilities, you all know that" he said. Taker sat against the security wall and looked to everyone. "I think this is it, unless we work out some sort of a deal"

"A deal… that's like making a deal with the Devil, there's always a catch!" protested Batista.

"A catch, but usually the devil keeps his end when it gets more than what it looses" Taker replied.

He looked about the ring. "What say you? Make a deal?" he asked.

"Hell no" growled Kane. "They tried that once before and look where that got us!"

"Nearly killed" muttered Hardcore Holly.

"Damn right. I got an idea…" Kane's voice trailed off when he stared at his once bloodied hand. "But… I just want to say… Triple H was right"

"Right? Right about what?" question Orton. He then saw Kane taking off the bandage of his hand. "No… no it can't be…"

All eyes turned to Kane as he revealed his bloodied hand had healed up. "The vampire's blood… becomes and airborne virus when released…I think… it enters through blood… I… I think I'm infected"

"Goddamn it, Kane, not you man!" protested Hunter.

"I should have gone" cried Matt. "I could have watched your back damn it!"

"No, this was my own doing, but I got me an idea though… Taker… if you allow it of course"

There was a nod coming from the Deadman as Kane wrote out the plan, he knew the vampires were listening to their every word now, so it must be done quickly… precisely. With any luck, they will rid the locker room of the damned… even the one standing among them as a friend…


	9. Chapter 9 A Fiery Death

Chapter 9- A fiery death

4 hours remained. Kane's flesh was starting to turn pale; a lust for a thick, crimson liquid soon became apparent as he went over the plans one last time. "It's agreed… no matter what?" Kane asked.

Looks of reluctant faces nodded to Kane, Taker extended his hand to him with a tear in his eyes. "Goddamn it you bastard." He whispered.

The two embraced… not before Kane took in the scent of Taker's blood. He pushed away instantly. "No one else comes near me… it's… nearly over" he whispered as the sun began to burn his skin, Kane retreated to the back of the arena. He went through the curtains where awaiting him were Cena and Morrison. At first they hissed to him until Kane roared back defiantly.

Instantly they backed off, oddly enough, they were in submissive poses, on their knees and baring their necks to Kane. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

"They are showing you are the alpha male…" Turning around, Kane saw the vampire vixen from earlier. She wasn't alone. Nearly twenty others much like her lingered within the shadows… Kane could seem them now. "You… are our ruler. We were hoping you or the Undertaker would have been bitten. Infection is just as good. Leaves fewer flaws on your flesh and keeps the blood warm!"

"Keeps the blood warm?" Kane asked.

"Of course, the vampire infection keeps you alive! All of our attributes, and weaknesses. Yet… you keep your heart beating and blood warm, you are still alive!" she explained.

"Lucky bastard" muttered John Cena. "Don't worry man, these women are AMAZING! You will never get laid like this!"

Kane smiled back. "I prefer to take the lady out to dinner first before introducing her to the bed… what say you girls, a dinner first and perhaps some entertainment to when they fight back?" Kane asked aloud.

They cheered on the very notion, Kane just had to distract them long enough for the others to prepare…

Meanwhile.

Hunter had just gathered the courage to move Shawn's body from the ramp way, He looked to Taker with tears in his eyes. "I lost my best friend" he cried.

Taker cleared a single tear from his own face. "Me too, come on" Knowing the pyrotechnics. Hunter went to the switch board, the Pyro guys had a system for when they had set up for one's entrance, the first one they did have ready… was Kane's.

Hunter waited at the control switch; Stephanie was kept in the ring over the watchful eye of Punk and Matt Hardy who have since armed themselves with the other fire axes Batista brought from the back. The night was coming; the sun began to vanish as the darkness took over the skies.

"Question… do we have a backup plan if this gets shot to hell?" Jericho asked aloud. No one answered him. "I'll take that as a no"

Taker and everyone froze once they heard the vampires in the back; Holly was the only one brave enough to attempt to listen in. He heard the vampire speak of Kane's difference compared to them. He wasn't fully dead! The news startled Taker as he knew now, there was no way in hell he could make Triple H throw the switch, if his friend is still… technically alive. How could he bring about his death!

"Change of plans Hunter" Taker called.

"No, we can't change them!"

"WE HAVE TO!" he yelled back, but it was too late for changes, the vampires drew close. Hardcore Holly quickly retreated from the ramp way and watched as the vampire vixens, the guys turned into vampires… and Kane emerge.

Kane smiled wickedly as his mouth were full of sharp fangs. "Look at this, no where to run, no where to hid" grinned Cena as he chomped at the bit. "Exciting isn't it?"

"Easy John, don't get too excited about it" Kane warned. "Let's give them the option. Join us… or die" Kane asked as his eyes looked right into the Undertaker's.

Taker knew that look; it was the dead serious stare Kane gave him to ensure he was going to do what he said. Taker just needed to say the hidden words to Triple H; it's what they agreed on.

Holly however was starting to get one of his own, he needed perfect timing though. As Taker refused to say a word, Kane decided to rally him up. "John, how about you get Matt there… better yet Orton's your best friend take him. Morrison go for the Hardy Boy. I'll take the fat bitch sitting in the ring…"

"BURN IN HELL!" Screamed the Undertaker, he said it, the trigger words… Triple H appeared from behind the pyros and flicked the switch, at the same time, Holly ran like hell up the ramp, he took hold of Kane and pulled him out just as the fire erupted onto the ramp. Their screams echoed the arena ten times over… it only intensified the more they burned. Kane tried to fight out of Holly's grip to get into the fire, yet once all the vampires vanished into piles of dust, Kane remained standing.

"No… HOLLY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Kane demanded.

"I saved your ass… AGAIN! I heard them back there, you're not really dead!" he snapped back at Kane. "You're not really a vampire!"

"Yes I am! Don't you get it! My heart is slowly stopping; I have every bit of their weakness. I crave blood… I… I…" Kane paused as he tried to gather his thoughts. A pain shot up through his whole body as he couldn't contain the agonizing scream. His eyes turned a crimson red as he stared back to everyone looking at him. "End… me" he pleaded.

Taker shook his head. "You're my brother…"

"END ME!" Kane screamed.

Hunter could hear the pain in his friend's voice, he jammed the pyros on the fire setting, a blaze roared behind Kane as he turned to the fire. "Kane, please, there has to be another way!" pleaded Stephanie.

His smile returned for but a moment, Kane looked to each of the surviving men and Stephanie before he walked closer and closer to the fire…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I GOT A SIGNAL!" Came the cheery voice of Vince McMahon. "We'll be picked up within the hour!"

Every superstar jumped as Vince's over cheery tone caught them off guard. "What the hell dad!" shouted Stephanie. "We're in the middle of a story!"

Vince paused as he saw Kane slightly poised over the fire; a confused McMahon stared on wondering what the hell was happening. The superstars were in sleeping bags and had keen eyes on Kane. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Kane's telling an awesome vampire story… but it's more like 30 days of night… just… not really" explained Randy Orton. "At least I survived!"

"No fair!" muttered John Cena. "Why do I have to be the asshole vampire?"

"Because you're just like one, full of hot air and stink as you let it out!" laughed Triple H.

"No man, I'm sure that's you" snapped back Cena. Everyone began to bicker about the story, demanding Kane why most of them died and why he got to be the hero.

"SHUT IT!" Kane yelled aloud. "My story, my rules" he snapped back to everyone. "So far, none of you have interrupted me since McMahon here came back and broke the mood of it all. So…" Kane sat on the ground and crossed his arms.

"So… so what?" demanded Morrison.

"So… I'm not going to finish my story" Kane replied defiantly, everyone sat wide eyed.

"You… you HAVE to finish it!" protested Edge. "You just have to!"

"Sorry, my mind is made up" Kane replied as he turned to have a conversation with the Deadman, yet… there seemed to be an upset look on his face too.

"I… want to know what happens" he muttered lowly.

Rather stunned that Kane captivated the audience, he decided what the hell? Why let them down? It was time for the twist.

Vince McMahon found himself sitting down for this one as Kane got back to his feet. "Where was I again?" he asked.

"The part where you were about to go into the fire!" called out Snitsky.

"Ah yes, that part." Kane stood closer and closer to the fire as he continued with the story…


	11. Chapter 11 twist of fate

Chapter 11- Twist of fate

Kane inched closer and closer to the flame; he could feel his skin crawl to it, knowing what would become of him once he stepped into the fire, that was… until the flame died. "No… NO!" Kane screamed. "HUNTER! DON'T GO ALL CHICKEN SHIT ON ME!"

Triple H tried to fiddle with the Pyro board yet found nothing working. "What the hell, Kane… Man I didn't stop it I swear!"

Taker peered down to the side of the switch board… the wires… had been cut. "Who the hell did this…" he asked.

"I did"

All eyes turned to the ramp way. Shane McMahon stood rather proudly. "SHANE!" demanded Stephanie. "What the hell!"

"Steph, you know how this business is run… you know what is required of our superstars…" Shane began to say. "There's a reason why you guys are still here… or have you not realized it yet?" he asked his sister.

Kane shook his head. "You… You did all of this? FOR WHAT!" Kane demanded of him.

"To save the main event of course, Look at you, except for Matt, Holly and Punk… you would all have been wrestling at dusk… and vampires thrive in the night… Don't you see? By turning all of you immortal, you could work here… forever!"

"If you haven't noticed, basically everyone is DEAD in the locker room!" shouted the Undertaker. "You have killed everyone but us? Why? Because you want to save your main event?"

"Well, partly, and it's just a pain to release a wrestler from contract, you have to make a public notice about it, then there's TNA that may pick them up. Granted, the vampires did get carried away, and you did kill John Cena… He was all for this you know!"

"Get out of my sight" Kane growled lowly to the young McMahon. "You have ruined my life all for the sake of money… you're a pathetic bastard"

Shane however only smiled. "Actually…" His eyes turned a crimson glow. "I'm your coven leader…"

"Kane, you can change back…" muttered Holly, "He just needs to kill.. GAH!" Shane stuck so quickly, none knew what hit them. Kane watched in utter horror as he bit in Holly's neck and drained him dry of his blood. Hardcore Holly fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"You can save him Kane…" Shane teased. "You wouldn't let a man who saved your life twice die before you…"

Kane rushed to Holly's side. Hardcore Holly grabbed hold of Kane's shirt and pulled him close to his ear. "Don't you DARE think of it, you let me die… but kill Shane… and you are human again… it's… vampire… la…" Holly died before he could finish his last sentence.

Shane looked about for another victim. "Let's see who's disposable here… ah… Matt!"

The young McMahon was on the move again, he tackled Matt to the ground and was prepared to bit into his neck, and Kane however got the will to move. He grabbed the bloodied Ax from Jericho and moved quickly. Shane was about to lunge down at Hardy's neck, when Kane put the Ax in front of him… the young McMahon couldn't stop as the blade, it looked like Shane was trying to swallow the ax… as it when half way through his head!

Screaming in utter pain, Kane finished the job as he knocked Shane to the ground and put the rest of the Ax through his head! Stephanie was in tears from the event. Matt pissed himself. "Shit!" the young Hardy screamed.

Kane stared at his hands realizing they were not turning back. "I don't get it… I should have turned back! Holly said!"

Taker then realized what went wrong. "You can't change back… since there is no other vampire left in the coven to take Shane's place… only you" Taker said.

Kane was ready to turn the ax on himself, until Taker stopped him. "Look at you… You have gone how long without feeding? You have yet to take blood despite your craving for it. Wait until sunrise" he begged of his brother.

Kane put the ax down and nodded. "Let's get you guys out of here first"

They walked the hallways fearlessly now, bodies still littered the way, yet it didn't bother them anymore… it will tomorrow. The back doors were blocked by heavy boxes, yet Kane easily moved them out of the way. Kicking down the doors, he freed his friends. Kane watched as they left yet the Undertaker remained.

"You think it may take a while for the virus to clear out? Holly hasn't let me down yet" Kane asked.

Taker couldn't answer him. "I'll wait with you. I am not going to leave my little brother in his time of need"

The two waited in the citrus bowl for the sun, they shot the breeze as Kane waiting for the moment of truth. The sun was starting to rise hours later; he and the Deadman went to the back of the arena to catch the first rays. Worried about the death of his brother, Taker made sure he was close by, ready incase Kane needed him.

The first rays of sun emerged through the city, and hit directly onto Kane's skin. The brightness alone burned his eyes… but his flesh remained. He wasn't dying. Stunned to the newest development, Kane turned to his brother in great surprise, he wasn't going to die a vampire.

"Let's go get our stuff and get the hell out of here" Taker announced. Kane was the first one in the building. Taker turned to the sun and smiled, he then stared down at his right hand… covering it with his sleeve… was a cut… one that just began to heal… the laceration Taker gave himself the moment Shane McMahon the vampire was killed. "So… looks like I'll be sticking around for a while too" he muttered as the wound completely healed. His teeth ran across the few jagged fangs that began to emerge as Taker followed Kane back into the locker rooms…


	12. Chapter 12 The End

Chapter 12- The end.

"Wait, how can you not be a vampire after that?" demanded Batista. "It makes no sense!"

"Sure it does vampire law. Kane didn't take any blood as an immortal, usually there's a loophole in that, when you destroy the coven master and not take blood, you retain your humanity… Kane just got to keep something else out of it… and Taker took advantage" explained Jericho.

"That sucks, I thought Kane was going to die at the end, is it just me or does that kind of leave you hallow on the inside?" questioned Chavo.

"I kinda expect that too, I mean the hero always dies in a movie like that or a story. Way to kill the thunder Kane!" muttered Edge.

"Next time, tell something scary" Kane snapped back. "I didn't see you willing to try and entertain the masses here!"

Matt Hardy on the other land looked puzzled. "I'm disposable?"

"Wait… so I was the head vampire?" asked Shane McMahon. "Man, that was an AWESOME DEATH! Was the Ax length wise? Like did it go straight through my head… or did it go through my mouth?" he asked.

"Through the mouth, so when you head came off the bottom jaw was still attached to your body" Kane explained as everyone gave a shutter to the idea.

"Sweet" the young McMahon said with a grin.

As everyone spoke of the story, John Cena looked about. "Did we even look at the sign of this camp?" he asked.

No one was really in the mood, yet once the new buses arrived, everyone packed up and thanked Kane for the story. Taker on the other hand was rather pleased. "You certainly scared the piss out of some, huh Kane?" he asked.

"But of course" Kane replied with a grin. He and Taker walked past a sign of the abandoned camp. Both men stared at it before shaking their heads clear. "So… do you want to tell them… or should?" he asked with a grin.

Taker only smiled. "Wait for the next time the buses break down" he laughed.

The brothers of destruction got onto the bus, everyone was still in talks about the story, yet a new one brewed in Kane's mind already, as they drove away from the camp site, he smirked as he saw the sign.

"Welcome… to Crystal Lake…"

THE END


End file.
